Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) have been widely used in the display technique field. As for the liquid crystal display modules of the liquid crystal displays belonging to a same batch, some defectiveness inevitably occur in some product in the production process, and the resultant faulty liquid crystal display module(s) may be directly abandoned, and they also can be reprocessed so as to reduce material wastage and thus reduce the production cost.
Presently, manually dismantling is usually performed for dismantling a cover board of the liquid crystal display module to be reprocessed. The manually dismantling is easy to cause breakage of the glass substrate used in the liquid crystal display module and ultimately leads to product scratch, and it is easy to cause the operator to be cut while wasting manpower.